The Truth, Teresa
by My Tinkering Belle
Summary: Not everything is what you think. JISBON FLUFF! Or not fluff. I'm not good at writing summaries. Post-S4 Finale. Bacon.


**HAD TO WRITE THIS! Just a lil' one-shot post finale. You decide it's likelyhood or not. Enjoy!**

* * *

After the interrogation, if it could even be called that, Teresa Lisbon was a boiling pot of emotions. Anger, Confusion, Surprise... Jealousy.

And she wouldn't admit to any one of them.

Jane could sleep with anyone he wants. He's not, in any way, exclusively hers. He's a grown man, for God's sake. She was an adult, too.

With robotic fists, she yanked her jacket and bag from her office and headed to the elevator.

She refused to look at the couch, or the man sitting tersely on it.

She convinced herself to be desensitized to the subject.

Yeah, she was never good at convincing.

X

Instead of going to her apartment, her stomach led her to a diner on the outskirts of the twinkling city, about a dozen miles from the CBI.

Her heart ached right as her trek lead her through the swinging doors. Everything seemed to remind her of Patrick Jane. A couple in the corner booth were sucking each other's faces off. The man feeding his gurgling baby boy mini pancakes had curling golden hair. Another man had stormy blue eyes, visible from where she was standing. A pinstriped vest. A wedding ring. Jane. A-

Wait, Jane? Across the blackened windows and neon signs, a familiar face was watching her intently. She narrowed her eyes when he beckoned her over, but obliged anyway.

"Hey," He said simply when she slid into the booth, bordered by an array of empty tables under flickering bulbs. Her hand tapped on the table slowly, turning her head to look out the window.

"You were on your couch."

His chuckle was airy, not her favorite one. His smile was bittersweet. "I ran a few red lights. Don't arrest me."

Her nail tapped insistently on the wood. "It's fine, Jane."

His hand covered hers, like a blanket of warmth. "We need to talk."

His hand wasn't icy cold like it was in the desert; he wasn't frightened, not like before. She whistled a sigh through her teeth. "We just did."

His eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't do that, Teresa. Not now."

"First name basis, huh? Don't tell your lover that; she may get jealous." She didn't mean to let that part slip, but it was too late to undo it. His surprise was as evident as hers for a split second, but he hardened it instantly.

"That's precisely what we need to talk about."

Her head was throbbing, hand overheating under his calloused palm. Maybe the pain in her chest would go away, if they did discuss. "Okay. You start."

His expression shifted to relief, and he stroked the plate of her hand with his thumb as the waitress set down his tea and a coffee. When the woman left, he raised his eyes to hers.

"What am I good at, Teresa?"

"Being a jackass, con man, charmer, always-"

He rolled his eyes, and released her hand to catch a stray gathering of hair from her shoulder, gently thumbing it. "No. What is frowned upon in today's society, but I do it anyway?"

"Oh. Hypnosis. But what-"

He leaned in, cutting off her string of words with an amused, hushed tone. "I hypnotized Lorelei, Teresa."

"You did what now?" Her eyebrows furrowed; confusion.

He sighed, letting her hair fall through his fingers like silk made of midnight. "It was obvious that she was sent to me. By whom, I wasn't sure. She paid a large bail, after we spoke to each other for about 20 minutes, a major giveaway. She showed up at my place. After I let the ruse go on, I was able to insert thoughts into her head, make her think we had sex."

"But why?" She shot at him, fingers hard against the table. "If you didn't know she was Red John's girl, what was the point?"

"Good question." He sipped his hot tea, trailing his eyes out the window, to the dark interstate. "I suppose that I always knew Red John had a part in this, deep down. The tells were just so obvious." He added the last part softly: "I've been celibate for 9 years. I wasn't going to waste that on her."

"Oh." Suddenly, she wasn't so hungry any more. Just tired. "Well, that's a relief, I guess."

His eyes twinkled mischievously so suddenly, and his hand held her's once more. "Now, why would that be a relief?"

She realized what she said, and her cheeks flamed red. "To know that you're okay and not broken, or at least broken any more. That's all."

He chuckled, but didn't answer, just stared into her eyes as he dragged her hand up to his lips and kissed the plate of it, slow and warm. Her eyelids fluttered shut, but she quickly reopened them and cupped the side of his face. For a short moment, neither spoke, but she broke it by slipped it out of his reach and standing.

"Thank you for... Clearing that up." Lisbon sighed softly, hearing the booth squeak behind her. Jane left a few dollars on the table, and followed her out to her car.

They stared at each other for a few moments, under the street light above them, when a mutual agreement brought them into each others' arms, like in her office before. He smelled the same, like rosemary and cream and lilac, warmth radiating through his thin shirt. Her fingers curled into his hair, and she sighed as he held her tighter against his chest.

She pulled back, to look him in the eyes, and he leaned forward to press his lips to her forehead. And her eyes. Her nose. Cheeks. Jaw. And, finally, as he trailed a hand to her chin, he tilted her face up to press his mouth on her lips.

Heat streaked through her body, but he kept his mouth tame against hers, whispering between sweet kisses.

"I meant it," he murmured, gathering up her raven hair to pull her closer. "I love you."

She let her beating heart against his chest be his answer.

* * *

**Alright! R&R, please! My first oneshot, and I want to know if the Jisbon-ness was good enough! Thanks for reading! (And sorry for any grammatical errors, I wrote this all on my iPhone.)**

**PLACE HEART HERE**


End file.
